Like A Summer Breeze
by msyu1
Summary: Mia Fey POV. Some memory and backstory before Phoenix's first trial. Miego. Spoilers from PWAA to AJ.


****Note(msyu1): This is not my original work, just a translation from Chinese. I like this story so much, so I translate it and repost it here.  
Original author: Himmel****

****Author's note: Mia POV.  
The story is before Phoenix's first trial, the episode for meeting and memory.****

(1)  
In May, my law office had a new person.

It seemed like a serious law office, but actually, including that new person, we only had two members. Of course, the other one was me, Mia Fey, the acting chief for this law office, Fey Co. Law Offices.

"Why do you want to join here? As you can see, it's just a small law office, and we don't have many requests, and you cannot compare it with those famous law offices."

"Because, well…" That interviewee called Phoenix Wright seemed to have the habit to scratch back of head unconsciously, the hard hair sounded a little creaking, but surprisingly the hairstyle didn't change much. "Of course because, Miss Mia Fey, you are the person I respect most in my lifetime!"

"Puff-!"

I couldn't control myself and sprayed coffee in his face.

It was not unhappy to get other people's respect, but however, I thought I would get such exaggerated comment at least in the age of 50.

Because I made such messy thing and ruined his new suits, I couldn't bear to reject him. Just like that, Phoenix became one member in Fey Co. Law Offices.

"Take care from now on, Phoenix. Well, I'll pay for the dry clean fee." I apologized to him sincerely and handed one box of tissues, "Sorry, usually I don't behave like that."-mainly because I don't have someone to do that.

"Ah, no, I'm fine."

Totally different from his unusual surname and spiky hairstyle, Phoenix was quite frank and amiable. He took over paper box, finished taking out tissue, wiping hair and face smoothly. "To be honest, even though you throw the coffee mug to my face, I still won't mind it."

"…" No, you'd better mind it like that.

(2)  
"You said 'lifetime'…I do feel happy, but isn't that too exaggerated? Life is so long, and maybe you'll encounter something surprising."

As for my tease, Phoenix stratched his head and said, "Right." And it seemed that he was persuaded so easily.

"However, I know about myself, and I'll definiately respect Mia in my lifetime."

…It seemed that he was not easy to be persuaded.

Although he was a rookie, but Phoenix and me were not totally strangers who met for the first time. Technically, you can say we had met before.

Three years ago, he was involved in murder and became my client…although I grabbed his lapels and forced him to request me. He was so breathless that if he didn't agree, maybe he would change the identity from defendant to victim. Thinking about it now, I was so young at that time, and I was a little reckless and sturdy, according to Mr. Grossberg's description, maybe like, "scent of fresh lemon."

The case meant a lot to me and him. Because of some reasons, I had to take the case no matter what. From the final results, I cleared his suspiction of "murder", but during the trial, I made deep pain to him.

Did the scar at that time heal?

I remembered clearly that until the case ended, Phoenix still couldn't accept the fact completely, and that fact was a little too cruel to him - his girlfriend wanted to murder him, and she never loved him in her heart.

People's Heart was something peculiar. As for something that couldn't accept, it would sink in the bottom of heart and formed wound that couldn't heal for a long time, and it would also grow hard locks - It was something mother told me when I was in Kurain Village.

Well, in Phoenix's heart, did he have such locks in heart?

Anyway, I couldn't look through people's heart, and I didn't have the hobby to pry into heart.

During the trial, Phoenix told me that he wanted to be a lawyer, and I encouraged him at that time. Later, I received Phoenix' letters sometimes, and it was mostly about counselling for law study, and I replied one by one.

However, Phoenix was studying art at that time, and it was normal for young brain to be vigorous about that, and I thought he was a little weak at that time, so in my opinion, I didn't take his "dream to become a lawyer" seriously.

Thinking about it now, I underestimated his determination, and maybe I should say sorry to him.

I didn't know if he perceived my thoughts, Phoenix sitting in sofa showed a tired face, leaving behind difficult reading law book, rubbing corner of eyes and gave a great yawn.

(3)  
Since we became supervisor and subordinate, I got close to Phoenix quickly.

When I was working in another law office, I could only be subordinate for other people. Until Phoenix joined my law office, I felt that having a subordinate or junior was such a comfortable thing.

No need to mention the hot water and coffee every day, and after I mentioned once, Phoenix also took over office cleaning and flower watering. To my satisfaction, he even cleaned the toilet neat and tidy - Compared to his impression to other people, Phoenix was quite capable.

In comparison, when I helped out under Mr. Grossberg, I was just thinking about how to be lazy without notice.

"Wait, Phoenix, you watered too much. It's enough to water once every other day, with that bottle to the two thirds."

"Ah, is it so?"

Sometimes I just enjoyed the feeling for command, even in such trivial thing, I still felt so happy.

"However." Phoenix tilted head and looked at the potted plant on my desk, "The plant is so tall, so do you think about changing another pot?"

"If the pot gets bigger, it cannot be placed on the table." I answered naturally.

"Oh, I'm not good at plants, but this kind of leaves don't fit decoration on desk."

After Phoenix said that, I looked at Charley more carefully - the foliage plant on the table.

Maybe I looked it for a long time, so I didn't feel abrupt, but actually, it grew so big…it was woody plant, so it was quite natural to grow tall. Now, its thick and sharp palm shaped leaves spread out recklessly to every direction, fiercely occupying the space on desk and my vision.

I had to admit that maybe Phoenix was right.

"Now now, don't mind such small thing." I shrugged and smiled to him, "By the way, did you finish the case collection two days ago?"

"Ah, well…t-that's - it's a little…"

Regardless of when and where, as long as I asked about reading, Phoenix's face suddenly became so bitter. It was quite an unsolved mystery that someone like him passed the bar exam.

I saw his sad back to bookcase, staggering and shoulders drooping, and then I slowly emptied the slightly cool coffee in my mug.

(4)  
Thinking back, when I was a rookie, maybe the most I did was to make coffee.

As for the reason, it was just because a senior lawyer in Grossberg Co. Law Offices was a coffee maniac. and due to his impact, the office had coffee scent from morning to afternoon, and drinks like black tea or barley tea didn't have space from the deep coffee scent, Many co-workers liked coffee because of that, so I was appointed by them to make a few cups.

But as for the coffee maniac himself, because he was too obsessed to coffee taste, he always made and drank himself, so compared to other people, he got close to me relatively later.

When I first talked with him, it was a dusk, I finished filling for office and read a very difficult law book that Mr. Grossberg recommended to me in my seat. Other senior lawyers were already off duty, and no one was in the office except me. The setting sun streamed through the window behind me and tinged the office to warm and beautiful amber color. Reading in such scenery, even the book was difficult to understand, my mood still got tender and satisfied.  
When I finished one chapter, Mr. Armando pushed the door and walked in tiredly. with the bag to put in evidence data in his hand, and it seemed that he just took the request and finished investigation.

"Oh, I thought no one's here, but there's one hardworking kitten."

Mr. Armando was an unusual person, or put it it directly, weirdo. As long as for young women, he always used the word "kitten" that I didn't know what flirt words came from to address them, even though they met for the first time. Some women might feel offended, but everyone in Grossberg Co. Law Offices knew about that, so I didn't need to feel displeased.

"You must be tired after investigation, Mr, Armando. Do you need to drink some coffee and relax?"

"Not for now. I drank enough with bloody smell in crime scene. " he said casually, "What are you reading now?"

I gave him the book in my hand, and he randomly turned over a few pages and curved mouth to smile, "Useless book. You don't need to read it."

"Useless? I thought it explains quite deeply…for legal provisions." But actually, it was not so good.

"This kind of rules and regulations are just enough in school, and as a rookie lawyer, don't get led by these old man's thoughts, or your brain will get dull." he yawned casualy in his seat, and then just randomly pulled out a book somewhere for me, "So-called rules and legal provisions are created by human, and human is not law's slave. If you have that time, just read some special cases, and try to think yourself, maybe it's better. How's your professional ability?"

"…Ah, ah, it's fine."

He nodded and left the office without a word, but he waved hand as farewell when he closed the door, and then he disappeared to the fading light of dusk.

That case collection was quite interesting, and I should have returned to him, but I forgot it some time after I finished, and he also didn't press me, and later I didn't have chance to return to him.

(5)  
I think everyone's heart hides some secrets that other people don't know.

And it was the same for Phoenix. After he came to my office to work for a few months, I came to discover that he would ask for a leave after some time, around once or twice every month, and the time was short, usually less than half a day, and the reason was personal issues - yes, just two simple words, and he even didn't want to take time to find excuse - the problem was that, such vague words made me notice it instead.

However, even if I noticed it, I didn't plan to intrude, because I was not an unreasonable supervisor after all.

Then I just found out Phoenix's hidden secret by chance.

In one morning he asked for a leave, I just happened to get one trial file in the district courthouse. In courthouse's hallway, I caught a glimpse of Phoenix's figure in casual clothes. Even though it was just a figure, but according to the hairstyle, definitely I couldn't mistake him.

But Phoenix didn't notice me. He just lowered his head to look at his watch and directly walked into one courtroom to take a seat in one unnoticed seat in the last row of gallery.

The trial began quickly and courtroom's thick door closed to block my view.

So it was clear about Phoenix's reason for asking a leave, and the personal issue was just to audit the trial. But why did he get here to audit alone? Did he want to get the trial's aura in advance and gain defense experience? If so…it was really hard for me to match him with the person who yawned in sofa boringly and got tired when reading.

"Excuse me, can you tell me about the trial case in Courtroom No. 2?"

I felt so confused no matter how I thought about it, so I asked the bailiff in the doorway, and then the answer I got was, "Dismemberment murder in somewhere of the city."

…Dismemberment murder, maybe Phoenix had special taste or something, and I suddenly lost my words.

"Thank you so much. Can you provide me more detailed information?"

"In what aspect? If it's related to details of the case, then we cannot disclose it."

That being said, I didn't know what to ask, so I just asked randomly, "Since it's public prosecution case, can you tell me the prosecution and the defense?"

"Sure. This kind of information was made public in advance, so there's no trouble to tell you. The prosecutor in charge of this case is Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth, and the defense is just a lawyer in a normal law office."

As I expected, I still got bewildered after I asked. However, the prosecutor's name was so well-known, because he was the undefeated "prodigy prosecutor" in the Prosecutor's Office, even younger than me - by the way, I also met that person before.

Four years ago, in my first case, the rival who stood in the opposite side was that young Prosecutor Edgeworth.

After that case, I hadn't met him in court, and our only battle turned out that no one won the case. As for me, I would never forget the trial as long as I live, but as for him who rose to fame for perfect victory rate in legal world, maybe he totally forgot it.

When I thought about that trial, I naturally thought about Mr. Armando, who stood beside me as co-counsel.

I held the file and stood in the hallway for some time, and maybe because it was in trial, the hallway became empty and quiet. The scenery outside the window was already midsummer, sunlight bright and dazzling, cicadas chirping long in the breeze.

At last, I just knew that Phoenix would sometimes audit for trial alone.

(6)

"Why do you want to become a lawyer?" -When Mr. Armando suddenly asked me this question, I really didn't know what to say.

We just sat together when eating lunch in the lobby, and I had to greet senior lawyer as a rookie, so I just chatted with him casually, but I suddenly got such important question, and he quite played against the rules.

I did have my reason, but it was not easy to answer in rush. In order to find my missing mother's trace, in order to search for the backstory of the DL-6 Incident that made her downfall, and then I made my mind to get into the law world because of that…this secret was hidden in my heart and couldn't make other people to pry into.

However, I also didn't want to lie to Mr. Armando. "Is it really important for the reason to become a lawyer?"

"Ha…it depends on person. It might be important for some people, but for some other people, it's rather better not to have it."

He sipped coffee and said in a serious and joking tone.

By the way, his lunch was sandwich and coffee, just a normal combo, but it was said that he even had espresso coffee with salty rice roll, and what a strange taste it was…I didn't know it was queer or not, but I could only say that people are really different.

"As for me…I want to be a lawyer to save clients in danger, trust them and become the power to support them."

Finally, I answered like that after deep thought.

Mr. Armando looked up to glance at me and showed genuine interest, "'Defend just rights for client, defend sacred for law, defend justice for society. ' I thought the excellent student who loves reading will recite the standard answer in Lawyer Practice Rules, but in my surprise, kitten is such a romantic person."

"Excellent student or romantic person, it's not reasonable to judge someone based on assumptions, Mr. Armando."

"Just as you said, but as a human being, it's natural to get controlled by subjective emotions. " just like talking about other people, he showed shameless attitude to defend himself, "Because of that, people need to learn about each other."

Oh, right.

He loved to chop logic and used dramatic tone to make it rational - at least I learned more about him. But anyway, that person was the senior defense lawyer in Grossberg Co. Law Offices, and he was worth respecting in his experience and capability, so I didn't want to argue with him.

"Frankly, I don't hate romance, and naivete is much better than disguise." he sipped the coffee and squinted for some time before swallowing slowly, "However, if you just think like that and stand on court, you are just unbaked coffee beans. Even it's really good kind, you still cannot drink it."

"Yeah, sorry for not fit with your taste expectation. But as humans, we are weak and naive from the beginning. And because of that, it is necessary to have someone called 'seniors'."

"Oh…never expected that kitten has really sharp claws and words."

He raised one brow and clicked like he was really bitten by cat. However, he didn't show any unhappiness in his face.

"You are just good at words, not painful or itchy at all, and kitten still hasn't taken any cases, right? Cheap instant powder or elegant and fragrant Hawaii Kona type, the answer will only reveal itself when it's filled into the mug called court."

"Oh, I see. Then please look forward to my first trial, Mr. Armando."

He smiled and put the last part of sandwich to his mouth, chewing and swallowing, and then he drank the rest of the coffee without a break.

"Ah, and then we just promise. I'll wait for it."

(7)

Life always had various upcoming accidents. Just a few days after our talk, I took my first defense request.

The client was the incarciated prisoner, and he was accused of jailbreaking, robbing car and murdering a policewoman. -Each of them was severe crime. He admitted the first two charges, but he didn't admit the last one, and he asked for a defense request.

Until now, I still wasn't sure if I made a good choice, but even I had a second choice in my life, I thought I would still do the same thing. Before that, I didn't have any real feeling for someone like "client", and however, after I knew that other lawyers refused the prisoner's request just after reading the case summary, or he was already sentenced of death in advance, I saw his dumb, sad and desperate eyes…I didn't find any traces for murder and lie, and he was really really lonely.

Why I became a lawyer - I didn't tell him about my mother, but I also didn't lie to him.

Mother just left Kurain Village in endless loneliness. After Kurain Spirit Channeling Technique was said to be deceiving lies, everything changed in a short time.

Reporters from all over the country flooded into my family manor, and walls and gates were sealed abusive words. When I and Maya just got out of home, other people would throw trash, bottle and even stone. We spent these days in fear.

"Mother didn't lie. I believe in mother." When I consoled her in the beginning, she hugged me and young Maya and whispered, "Thanks." I still had hope at that time - our family was not collapsed. I, Maya, and other villagers were still in her side. And just be patient to wait for the riot to end, then the peace life will finally come. However, when aunt held the cup and said something like, "These people don't want to leave, and it causes problems for the villagers. " "Today one villager argued with them and got hurt," mother just got into long silence. After that, no matter how I consoled her, she just said warmly, "Mia, you are too young."

"I'm Mia and Maya's mother, but I'm also the only master in Kurain…no one wants something like that, but since the situation already gets to that, I have to make my mind."

Mother tucked in for sleeping Maya and sat up to face me, and then she smiled quietly.

"Mia, you are the best girl, please keep going bravely in the future. Remember, you will always face pain and loneliness as long as you live, but in the world, bad thing is definitely not everything."

After leaving such mysterious words for me at that time, mother quietly left Fey manor that night. No one knew where she went, and Misty Fey dissppeared from the world.

About mother's leave, there were lots of views. Someone said mother was guilty as charged. Someone said she deceived to get fame in her life and couldn't tolerate outside pressure and torment of conscience. Someone even said she jumped into cold river to kill herself.

Uninterested media disappeared like birds that finished eating wheat, and that was just one woman's life, but they didn't care. Public opinions subsided, and the village life got back to normal, like nothing had happened. I held Maya and told her one bedtime story about Taro the Dragon Boy. Taro's mother violated mountain's rules and changed to a dragon. In order to raise her kid, the dragon made her kid suck her eyes. When I told her the blind dragon went to the north, Maya cried.

"Sis, will mom die?"

Young Maya held my neck, with childish eyes glistening tears - No, not at all. Mother didn't do anything bad, and in order for everyone's peaceful life in Kurain, she took the responsibility for bad reputation alone, with her own choice in brave and kind heart, so such mother wouldn't die casually.

However, my own belief was not enough. As for the care and love from daughter, I could help to console heart, but it was meaningless to deal with the real question, so mother had to leave alone. The person who could help mother was someone trusting her till the bitter end, standing beside her in another identity, capable to prove her innocence to the rest of the world.

I wanted to be such a person.

(8)

With that thought, I took Mr. Fawles's case - maybe Mr. Armando took it as naive and romantic, however, I wanted to defend Mr. Fawles, standing beside him as the power to support him.

According to case summary, it seemed that everything was irrefutable, but after carefully investigating reports and evidence, there were some unreasonable doubts. I thought at that time, I could finally save Mr. Fawles. Pursuing truth or fighting for client? It was not a question to thiink about at hand, because my client was innocent - that was truth and his expectation. I just believed that persistently.

However, I was too naive. What was waiting for me was not avid manga scene in weekly youth magazine, but the cold fact that the dead couldn't be back. Mr. Armando was standing beside me and didn't mock me from beginning to end. What totally smashed me to the ground was a girl's innocent and beautiful smile, and a bottle of ridiculous poison.

"Aagghhh-"

That trial ended with me holding hand in weeping and yelling voice.

My tears or Mr. Armando's blood, so much pain and regret still couldn't save the suddenly lost life. The prosecutor in the opposite side lost his cool and called bailiff, hastily organizing meaningless emergency. Medical staff quickly went in, checking heart rate and breath, pouring emergency drug, then shaking heads, sighing - I saw those messy scenes like blurred and discrete black and white silent film.

Save - such funny and sad thought, in my cold heart, I thought back about my immaturity bitterly.

"Let's go, Mia - Get back."

Mr. Armando held my wrist. He didn't use much strength, but his low voice had absolute power.

"It's not the end of everything. We can still do something."

We can still do something-

Tears still fell down involuntarily, however, painful mood had small outlet, and the world in front of me showed some colors. Red, the first color in my eyes, the desperate color flowing in the corner of Mr. Fawles's mouth, the warm color stained in Mr. Armando's hands.

It was the same color, but how could that be so different?

With confusion feeling that couldn't let it go, I nodded and held his hand.

"…Before that, bind up your wounds first."

(9)

When me and Mr. Armando left the courthouse, we met that prosecutor, a young man named Miles Edgeworth.

I must have got a messy look - red eyes, untidy hair, makeup on my face completely ruined. But that prosecutor's young face was still perfectly flawless, cold and indifferent eyes moved along my face like autumn frost.

We stopped pace and looked at each other in silence. After some time, he bowed slightly and saluted us properly.

Drooping front hair hid his expression, and when he looked up again, still that flawless prosecutor. Then he moved his eyes, stepping forward, passing us, disappearing from stair corner without looking back.

Lamenting the dead or saluting to rival - I didn't know the exact meaning of that salute. However, that young man seemed to do everything for the verdict, but he still hid somewhat proud persistence in his heart. Otherwise, I couldn't think of anything for him to lower his head to other people.

That was all my memory to Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth, and after that, we had never met yet.

But I didn't know that this name would show up in my eyes in such unexpected way a few years later.

In one day at the end of July, Phoenix was somewhat strange when he got to the law office in the morning, and although he looked like everything was all right, when I talked to him, he was always slow quite a bit, and he even lost his mind when making coffee, first nearly burning himself, then nearly knocking over the cup, which really shocked me.

In the same whole day later, he seemed to be poor in spirit and he also said less than usual - I felt quite confused about this, because although he didn't do anything for most of the time, it was quite rare for him to be so upset.

Did I involuntarily order him too much? I carefully reviewed myself, thinking my task to him was not so much for mental burden. And I saw him napping in sofa during daytime two days ago, one drop of saliva nearly dropping from his half-open mouth, and that was not like he would work so hard in his lifetime, and I even sighed mentally that it was so good to be young.

If it was not the problem at work, so was it about other things? Such as love trouble, and the most common was to be dumped by someone…but the assumption was that such person existed.

Phoenix, love - when I thought about those two words together, I saw a college student in bright pink sweater and red scarf, with the bright smile that everyone wanted to punch him when looking at it. "Dollie's lunch is the most delicious one!"

I felt sick and held my forehead. No, that guy couldn't be in love.

So it was better to ask him? However, if he didn't mention it himself…thinking about it, even I felt so troubled.

"Phoenix."

I finally couldn't contain myself and called his name, but when he replied and looked up, I suddenly hesitated.

"Well, Phoenix, did you take today's newspaper?"

"Oh?Ah…no, sorry, I forgot about it this morning. I'll do it now."

It's fine to take it tomorrow - he pushed the door and went out before I said anything.

The mailbox was at the downstairs of law office, and the newpaper and letter would be in it every day. I asked Phoenix to take those every morning, sorted out and took away junk mails such as advertisements and promotions before giving to me. It was not because I wanted to read newspapers, but I didn't find the reason to talk to him in a hurry.

However, it was good to ask him something to distract…when I thought about it, Phoenix took the newspaper back.

I paused for some time. It was not my illusion. His face and steps were more serious than before.

Just taking newspspers, one or two minutes, what happened to make his mood worse? I took away the newspaper from Phoenix and pretended to glance at it casually. It was the locally popular news daily in local lagal profession, and one news title in the page attracted my eyes, the bold italics saying, "Prodigy Prosecutor Involved in Black Rumors Again, Miles Edgeworth Blamed for Hiding Evidence." I didn't read in detail for later parts, and it was about, "Revealing Underhand Dealing", "Prosecutor's Office in Public Relation Crisis", "Secret for Perfect Victory", just those appealing words.

"So it's that famous prosecutor…by the way, I also heard about the news in local radio station this morning, and it seemed that media was quite into this."

"Ah…oh, I see." As for my casual thought, Phoenix just replied absently, his eyes wandering, fingers scratching hair a few times restlessly.

"Well…if I don't need to do anything, Mia, I-"

"Phoenix!"

I pressed my hands on desk and interrupted his seemingly early leave request, with him looking up, staring at me without any ideas.

Even though I interfered, I really couldn't leave Phoenix alone.

"I don't know what is troubling you, but I decide to treat you for good food. You will be better after eating." I put down newspaper, took my purse and blinked to him. "Just leave work and other things behind. We'll close the law office early!"

(10)

"Mia, the so-called treat…isn't it just the noodle stand in the street corner?"

"Of course. There's no request these days, and the law office is in tight budget. You also have some responsibility. Do you have any other complaints?"

"…Ah! I really look forward to noodles. I like noodles."

Sharp mind and good attitude. I lifted the curtain and greeted the stand owner who worked behind the booth, "Mr. Eldoon, please, two bowls of noodles, with one egg each bowl. As usual, my bowl needs more onion."

"Sure, sure, just wait." Mr. Eldoon wrinkled in face and nodded with a smile. "Oh - I didn't see that boy before. Do you finally find a boyfriend, Mia?"

"No need for 'finally', right? But no, I don't want to give up single life for now." I shrugged and answered with a smile, "He is Phoenix, my cute subordinate. Please take care of him later. He will come here frequently."

Phoenix sighed, "If possible, I want to choose my dinner later."

"Don't worry, Phoenix." I smiled, "You won't regret it after eating."

Actually, I didn't need to introduce more before Phoenix talked pleasantly with Mr. Eldoon. He really had the talent to chat with everyone casually. The noodle in the pot still needed cooking, but Mr. Eldoon started to complain that his unworthy son didn't want to take over the noodle stand.

"He's such a muddled person. He said that he wanted to be a first rate surgeon, just naive to make me laugh. His ability aside, that boy's stubborn personality is like salty soybean paste, so how could he adapt to this dangerous society? Anyway, he will cry and get back for cooking noodles, and at that time…"

As for elder people, they would chattered so much about their children. However, during the chat with Mr. Eldoon, at least Phoenix's mood got better.

Intuition told me that his bad mood was related to that prosecutor - Miles Edgeworth. Although I didn't know about the relation, since what I knew was just some small hints that couldn't combine together.

Phoenix would audit that prosecutor's trial, cared about that person's news, felt gloomy after finding his bad press…integrating those information listed, maybe Miles Edgeworth was his enemy…such as giving guilty verdict to Phoenix's father, big brother or relative?

When my imagination was spreading far away at that instant, two bowls of warm noodles were served to the table of me and Phoenix.

"Thank you. Then I'll start eating."

Phoenix sucked the light yellow warm noodle with steam into his mouth and his eyes widened.

"…Delicious.. No, the taste is much better than I expected…"

"How's it, worth coming?" Watching his nod, I couldn't stop laughing, "Tell you one secret, Phoenix. In order to eat the noodles at any time, I chose to start my law office here."

"…Is it? It is quite good, but that's too much."

It did sound too much, but actually I was not lying. Woman would make important life decision for food and love, but it was true that I didn't want to tell Phoenix about this.

(11)

After four years, I still remembered what my first noodle from Mr. Eldoon.

In that day, after leaving courthouse, Mr. Armando said, "Get back." He didn't take me back to Grossberg Co. Law Offices, but he went to an unfamiliar path. When he stopped at sign "Eldoon Noodle", it was almost sunset. Obviously he was acquaintance with stand owner, so he ordered two bowls of noodles in a handy way and gave one bowl to me.

"Eat it." he said, "You can put off everything else tomorrow, but you cannot make your stomach empty overnight. Eat as much as you can."

After that, he held his bowl, devoured two bites of soft noodles with soup in a rustle, and then turned back his face to look at me.

"What's it, you don't want to eat?"

I shook my head, "I don't have much appetite today…sorry."

"Listen, Mia." Mr. Armando paused for a while and put down his bowl, "It's not my rule to force woman, but you are not a coward. Defense attorney shouldn't just have the resolution like this."

"Even if my client died in front of me, but just eat as usual. Is such thing called 'resolution'?"

"Yes."

He didn't notice the irony in my words and replied calmly.

"No one wants such result, but since that fact already happened, we couldn't go back, or correct it, and we have to face it no matter how cruel it is. Court is a battlefield, and it is same for life, no use to look back or weep over, only get forward all the way. In order for the battle, the first thing we need to do is eat."

No one wants such result…

What mother said many years ago suddenly got overlapped with his words. I lowered my head to stare at the rising hot steam from red soup bowl, those fog-like white color drifted away in the air.

"Mia, I ask again. I don't know you long, but you are not a weak woman. What are you exactly thinking about?"

His words heavily echoed near my ears. I felt when I was with him, I was seen through nearly everything.

"…It was my fault."

He waited quietly for me to finish.

"Defense…maybe I did it wrong. If I didn't accuse Dahlia Hawthorne, if I didn't force Mr. Fawles to witness stand eagerly and ask him to testify against her…At that time, I ignored my client's real thought, and I should have realized Mr. Fawls's own wish…but I just cared for myself - I said I wanted to help my client myself, such big words…I…"

I tightened my fingers on my knee, throat so dry, and voice nearly couldn't come out.

Mr. Armando paused for a long time and stopped what he was doing with the bowl.

"If you really want to attribute that Zebra Boy's death to yourself, at least give some space for me as accomplice. Otherwise, that's so lonely."

"Don't be joking, that thing-"

"No joking." Mr. Armando said, "In my neither long or short practice career years, I have seen various clients, someone pure as new snow, someone filthy as black dirt, someone lying to avoid charge, someone admitting to crime to cover for others, and that's hard to tell right or wrong, true or false. If standing in court, everyone bets life on it, so all things will happen. Your so-called guilt is just to take the result that is affected by many coincidences as reason. If you really let that demon walk free, would you accept it?"

"-But she still walked away, didn't she? If Mr. Fawls at least survived…"

"Then Zebra Boy would admit to the false murder charge to get death penalty, real culprit free of law, just because you didn't know exposing truth would lead to his death, so what you got was tardy repentance and intolerance as long as you live, more bitter than what you can describe. Mia, don't be lost by temporary regret in your eyes."

I couldn't say anything for him.

"This is my thought. If you don't trust client and only think about yourself, you don't have qualification to be a defense attorney. But if you only follow your client's steps, such defense attorney is just third-rate."

In the humble noodle stand, Mr. Armando said such striking words indifferently.

"Mia, how about you? If you don't think about result, everything will change, and only one thing will not change - What's your own thoughts? Just talk about it."

That low voice was like fire to burn my heart more heavily than any other things. I closed my eyes.

"Anyway, I don't want Mr. Fawles to die. However, I also cannot accept his false charge. I want to…prove Mr. Fawles's innocence and bring true culprit Dahlia Hawthorne to justice."

"That's it."

Mr. Armando nodded and looked at me carefully.

"Because you are like that, you choose to fight in that way…We are defense attorneys, and what we can do is to prove whether our client is innocent or not. As for further things, we cannot follow or change."

"Therefore, keep the heart to trust client, but…fight for yourself. Do you mean this?"

"Ah." he smiled, "…you learned it."

I breathed out deeply and managed to force a smile.

"…I only know it today that, your degree of romance and naivete is even more than mine."

"Ha…"

Mr. Armando smiled and didn't deny my words, "Well, please eat. Remember, even you need to face the end of world, you still need to eat as much as you can."

With his press, I held the still warm bowl slowly and sipped the soup.

"…So delicious."

"No doubt, Mr. Eldoon's noodle is one of the few things for me to give up my coffee temporary."

When chewing the noodles, flour's aroma spread out in my mouth. After biting the poached egg, the still liquid yolk got into my mouth and flowed over the soup in throat, which made me think of the taste of broth mother made in my childhood.

"Really, so delicious…"

Noodle soup's dense hot steam blurred my vision again, and I could only lower my head and tried to hide the sound of sniffle, sucking noodle to my mouth without any dignity.

I heard his words nearby, "I also know it today. You like crying so much."

"'The only time a lawyer can cry is when it's all over.' You want to say this. I know it." I didn't look up and wiped my face casually with the back of my hand, "Rest assured, I will be like a lawyer from now on-"

"No."

Some kind of warm and thick touch fell onto my head. A wide palm rubbed my hair, with some strength, but not rude, like rubbing kitten's back in the afternoon sunlight, so peaceful and warm that made me yearn for it.

"Just fight like a lawyer during fight. You are now a woman…If you want to cry, just cry out."

(12)

Before I knew it, the night already came. Mr. Eldoon turned on the lighting, and in the soft and yellow light, this small noodle stand was like an individual and quiet space separated from the whole world.

"As for Phoenix, why do you want to be a defense attorney?"

I suddenly asked that question out of my expectation. Thinking back, I didn't ask him such thing carefully before.

"Ah? That's…"

Maybe I asked abruptly, he paused for a while, holding the noodle to the air.

"If you feel troublesome, no need to answer it."

Phoenix shook his head. For a moment, he made up his mind and looked up to stare at me.

"Mia, one of my friends used to tell me that, defense attorneys can help people in crisis and become friend of lonely people."

"In a way, that's true."

"Something like help crisis…I cannot do such great thing, but I have an acquiescence. Now, that person may be very lonely."

Although Phoenix used the word "may", his tone was very determined.

"Because of some reasons, I cannot contact him for a long time, around four years by now…no reply for letters, and he'll run away when I find his work place. Since he works in law enforcement, if I become a defense attorney, I'll meet him one day…Ah, is that motive not pure?"

Phoenix looked shy and rubbed the hair in the back of his hair in a creaking sound, smiling in a low voice.

"Of course not. Everyone has his or her own reason."

Just like I became a defense attorney because of mother, maybe everyone just got started in a small point at first. I understood Phoenix just because of this. But he did so much just to meet someone, which made me so shocked.

"In these years, that person got into various rumors and many people take him as a really bad guy…However, he didn't want to defend or clarify himself at all. Sometimes I really feel angry.'At least say something for yourself!' - I really want to drag his ears and shout at him like that. However, I cannot do that myself as well. "

Although Phoenix didn't mention exact name, I gradually thought of a name internally that matched his description. Was it that person? I knew I was almost right.

I finally understood why Phoenix was so depressed.

"What's that person's relationship to you, Phoenix?"

"…Indispensable friend." he paused for a while before replying and then shook his head, smiling, "But maybe only I think like that one-sidedly."

"I see." I nodded and crossed my arms to look at him, "Well…I hate to break this, but people will change. Is is possible that your friend really changes to such bad person, Phoenix?"

In an instant, I thought about Phoenix's nearly blind love to Dahlia Hawthorne. "Maybe you are mistaken that person from the beginning." I managed to keep those words from my mouth.

"Not at all. I knew him in the past, and I also care about what he is doing now, although he did change a little, he's not the person like in rumor. I really believe in him."

His face was calm and didn't change by my words.

"Well, in another way, what will happen even if you meet? Just rumor and public opinion, and it finally needs the person himself to clarify in the end, so can you help him much, Phoenix? Also, maybe he's even content with his current situation, and he doesn't need anyone to help him? "

Phoenix didn't reply immediately this time. Instead, he touched his chin and thought about it slowly, and I waited patiently. After a while, he reached out his hand and rubbed his hair again.

"I think, just like you say, Mia…Even we meet, I cannot provide actual help. Also, maybe he doesn't need my help."

Finally, he admitted my words frankly.

"However, whether he's good or not, why he changes his face, why not reply to me, why always keep silent…I really need to check it myself until I'm convinced that he's content. Even it's against his wish, it's my own thoughts to do that."

"…In other words, self satisfaction?"

"Yes." he nodded without hesitation, "Selfishness or self satisfaction, something like that. I know about my things myself. If I don't do that, I will regret it as long as I live."

I looked at his side face, still a young face, but compared to three years ago, with more solid edges and vague talent. Was so-called growth happen suddenly, or after cumulation after a long time like invisible dust?

I thought I really underestimated Phoenix.

Believe in other people, but that's for yourself - that's what Mr. Armando taught me.

He had such valuable and natural thing. It was shining in his heart when we first met, but my young self didn't notice it.

Thinking back, in my trial to defend Phoenix, my fighting technique was not so different from last time - I believed in Phoenix's innocence, ignored his cover for that woman, accused her willfully, and forced him to witness stand…everything was the same as Mr. Fawles's case, but the final result was totally different.

If something changed, that was because - yes, that was because Phoenix believed in me, and everything changed from then on.

Mr. Fawls didn't make it, but Phoenix did. He believed in Dahlia Hawthorne, believed in me, and also believed in himself. Even he doubted about truth, he still chose to face the truth. He had his trouble, but he still wouldn't give up.

Determined naivete and romance, go forward like a fool.

Such person would finally get hurt by cruel reality sometime, got hit hard, got taken away important things.

However, that person would also smash the darkness.

I believed that without reason.

(13)

"Well, Mia, are you dating with Mr. Armando?"

One day in the beginning of August, during break time, the receptionist lady suddenly asked me this question. I was quite surprised that I got choked by water. My blush must come from my repeating cough.

"Oh, that reaction, as I expected!" she clasped her hand with excitement, "Everyone is talking about that."

"Ah? Wait, so-called 'everyone' is…"

"Ah, so bad, don't pretend it." she giggled, "The whole law office are talking about you two. You cannot hide something like love even if you want. Mr. Grossberg also said that yesterday, the days of youth is…"

"No, hold it! Objection! How exactly does that gossip come from…"

"Well, at first it was from human resources lady…oh, no, I didn't say anything. Anyway, I hope your love with Diego get good result soon."

"G-Good result…?! Wait, not like that…!"

…She walked away herself before I wanted to explain, leaving me to stay at the original place, dumbfounded.

Strange, I even didn't know anything myself, but the whole law office thought me and Mr. Armando as boyfriend and girlfriend…or lover relationship.

Honestly, a few months after that trial, I worked hard together with him nearly every day to investigate Mr. Fawles's case, and we also gradually knew more about each other. However, apart from work, it was impossible for me do anything misleading to him.

"That Mr. Armando asks Mia to make coffee for him, so that's really because Mia is special someone for him…"

…I beg you, who wants such "special treatment"? We worked overtime for so long, so it was normal to know his taste - Of course, even if I explained like that, no one would listen to it. Ah, don't be shy - veteran lawyers would laugh like that, so I finally had to give up after trying a few times.

Office gossip was such a bad thing.

"Yo, Mia."

When I couldn't defend myself, Mr. Armando came in from outside and casually called my name, which was quite striking. Although the veteran lawyers from the same office were concentrating on their desk's computer or data, they really used the corner of their eyes to pay attention to here secretly.

Especially when Mr. Armando held something in his hand. It was a little and dainty plant with sword shaped blade, along with delicate flowerpot, around the size of his palm.

"Ah, not something big." usually fluffy talking Mr. Armando was rarely a little hesitated, "Anyway, this is for you."

I totally felt confused and didn't know why he gave me such pot. However, since other people in the office were exchanging strange eyes, I suddenly got so annoyed and felt the air was so hot.

I suddenly stood up to grab his arm and dragged him to get out of office along with that pot. When closing the door, I could still hear mysterious whisper like "so obvious" and "really blush".

"What's this pot, evidence from a strange case again? You also need to store it yourself sometimes. I stop taking cases for now, but I'm not your assistant…"

Mr. Armando smiled before I finished my words.

"You even forget your birthday?"

"…Ha?"

"Birthday." he pointed at me and that pot in his hand, "Present."

My brain stopped thinking for around ten seconds.

Indeed, since I concentrated on case investigation, I forgot that today was my birthday. Also, after leaving Kurain Village to live alone, I didn't have much feeling for the concept of birthday.

But since I forgot it myself…"How do you know about it, my birthday?"

"Since I am eager for truth, it's easy to investigate such information, even no need to think about it hard."

Don't bluff this time. I glared at him sharply and he smiled to raise one hand to surrender - "I heard it from human resource kitten." he replied.

Human resource kitten…woman…lady - I suddenly felt dazed.

The source of office gossip came from that coffee mania's stir trouble.

"What, you don't want to accept it, your present?"

"Ah, oh…"

When I took the present potted plant from him, I felt the temperature outside was hot as well. I nearly sweated a little in my whole body, but since it was in summer, it was no doubt to sweat. The wind brought long cicada chirping, such noisy and loud chirping still couldn't cover my heartbeat sound.

"Well…Mr. Armando. Thank you. I, really like it."

My words were not so smooth without reason, after "Mr. Armando", when I said "like" quickly after, a shocking feeling flowed my chest like breeze.

So office gossip was such a bad thing. I got influence and became so strange.

And he was unusually silent for a long time.

"Well…"

"Mia…"

We started simultaneously and stopped after hearing voice of the other. He gestured to me, "You say first."

"Ah, oh…that." I moved the tip of my toe and racked my brain to think about what to say, "Well, I'm not good at plants. What's his name?"

Somehow, when staring at the potted plant, I felt the sharp leaves were similar to Mr. Armando's flamboyant hair style, so I felt a little amused about that.

Maybe it was my illusion, because his words also seemed a little slow.

"Ah, well…scientific name is Coridyline strict."

"…"

Something hard to remember like coffee's 253 bitter tastes. I just called him internally as "Charley".

(14)

Just as Charley's growing speed, something grew quickly in my heart, and my relationship with Mr. Armando had some wonderful changes.

No, to be exact, the pure relationship like clear water got tossed some chemical materials and gradually fermented to sparkling wine. Just I couldn't find the boundary between normal and throbbing mood. If I found it, my mood throbbed so much that I even wondered why I didn't notice anything before.

The summer during that mood was like a surprising gift in my life, floating in soft cloud every day. I started to discover coffee's taste, like bright red, and also remember the brand of his favorite cologne. Apart from work, we also walked together to eat noodles. I couldn't cook, but I started to think about studying a little to make boxed lunch.

The tough case investigation also encountered a little bright breakthrough. Mr. Armando found a few convincing hints one by one about Dahlia Hawthorne. "The only trouble is obtaining evidence, and I'll just take it over. You only track half about the diamond's whereabout, so continue your investigation without stop. If you have any findings, it can also be strong circumstantial evidence." he advised me and I nodded as consent.

"We need to win this time."

We…I counted how many times he used that word internally. Maybe in other people's eyes, we were really like lovers - I felt embarrassed and confused when I heard the rumor at first, but now when other people asked, "How are you two getting along?" I could imitate his tone and smiled to reply, "Just imagine it yourself."

However, maybe because of some kind of implied secret agreement, we didn't mention anything about official dating.

It was a feeling hard to describe. Before we cleared Mr. Fawles's name, if we just immensed into love, maybe it would be a distract, and we couldn't focus on our work. Also, thinking about Mr. Fawles's death and Dahlia's escape each time, I felt such strong discomfort in my heart.

Before ending this case, I couldn't let myself to pursue my own happy life. Although Mr. Armando didn't mention it, I knew he also had similar thoughts. In that person's heart, he had somewhere more romantic and pure than me hidden all the time.

I felt so regrettable for that thought. It could be better if I were more petulant at that time.

When summer was about to end, I went to a movie with Mr. Armando. It was me who invited him, because I wanted to show my gratitude for Charley - of course that was a ridiculous and awkward excuse, but I was still young at that time, I had to really think about it long before this decision. As for the movie, he mentioned generously for everything except cartoons for kids, so I chose one literal romance that I wanted to watch for a long time.

Finally, when we went out from the movie theater, I held the poster and cried my head off.

"Really a troublesome woman."

He said such words, but he still took out a handkerchief for me. I buried my face into the familiar smell of cologne fragrance blended with a little coffee smell and sniffled hard.

"Hey-"

"I'll wash and return it."

I replied in sobs, and Mr. Armando clicked his tongue unwillingly and said, "I don't know what to do with you." So I hiccuped and smiled secretly.

"It's so strange that women are willing to pay money to movie theater to cry loudly for fictional story. It's so hard for me to understand."

"Such words with gender discrimination is too mean, Mr. Armando. And even for men, they can still be moved to shed silent tears for movie."

"Only useless men will be like that. Real man…"

"Just save those good words in court." I interrupted him relentlessly, "Mr. Armando, you don't like the movie?"

"Ha…" he laughed in low voice, "If I have to comment, as for a romance movie, there are too many mistakes like fate, and that's quite old-fashioned that one person die before two lovers confess their feeling. The plot is too unnatural for the hero to get into the enemy's trap recklessly, and it's quite messy and baffling to add heroine's apprentice, nothing reasonable at all."

…Well, I felt that he was quite into it…

"However, coffee's flavor also needs milk to contrast sometimes, and the value of movie depends on the person watching together. If taking that into account, it's not bad."

I realized what he meant and my heart shook heavily and then started beating intensely. My chest was filled with something soft and sweet. The street was full of glittering view, and after the movie ended, I could see lots and lots of lovers holding hands and taking a walk, so when I was inside them with Mr. Armando, it seemed that we were no different from those people.

When I walked in the crowd with Mr. Armando, his lined side face so soft in light, so I realized it more strongly than any other times that I wanted to be with this man.

I wanted to be with this man, standing on every court, facing unknown fights, checking my meaning of existence beside him.

Or it was fine to do nothing, just live, eat, sleep, hearing his voice and breath, day and night, summer and winter…like that forever.

"Mia."

He called my name, and we both stopped in the street lamp at the corner.

"My investigation progress here is quite smooth, and it will get to the bottom of it soon. After finishing this case, I want to tell you something."

I looked down and smiled at our nearly overlapping shadows.

"I'll look forward to it."

Yes, I also wanted to tell him something, so many things.

About hometown I came from, about Kurain Village, about something shocking to him like spirit channeling.

About my exact reason to become a defense attorney, about my mother, about my sister.

Also, about how I really really had feelings for him.

"Let's go, Mia."

Mr. Armando turned back to call me, already walking along to the coming path.

It was like being led by mother to walk together in village lane at sunset in my childhood, such a secure feeling. I replied and ran over to chase Mr. Armando and held his arm.

"Let's go."

My bold action made him stunned, but he didn't say anything, just reaching his hand into his pocket and letting me do it. His silent smile at the corner of his mouth was like mother's hug, which made me feel so sweet.

If it was like that, we were really not different from normal lovers.

"Eat a bowl of noodles before getting back?"

"Um."

We gradually ignored noisy street. I raised my head in the dim starlight and saw brilliant stars all over in sky. I didn't know if mother was somewhere in the world and saw the same stars as me. Summer was about to end, and the breeze brushing our cheeks already had a little cold feeling.

In such quiet breeze, I thought that, I hope in one day, I can hold this person's hand and walk towards my mother.  
(15)

In one day at the start of August, when I walked into my law office, I felt something was different from usual. When I felt doubted, I saw Phoenix get out from toilet and show me a big smile, holding cleaning tools.

"Mia, well, happy birthday!"

"…Oh?"

…I also forgot my birthday this year. Maybe it was because of my single life, or the bad memory due to aging, but either was sad choice.

"I'm so sorry." Phoenix folded his palms to show his apology, "I don't have much money because I just started my work, and I cannot afford good gift."

"Not at all. I feel really happy for your thought." By the way, he had been working in probation period for nearly three months, so I had to think about raising his salary level.

"Therefore, I tried my best to clean the law office and make toilet free from dust, so I think clients walking in our law office will feel quite pleased!"

"Ah, thanks for your hard work." But we had to have clients in our law office.

"Also, about the plant on your desk, I bought a new pot and transplanted him. It became more beautiful."

"…Eh?"

I felt surprised and looked at the inner office.

Charley was placed on my desk in the past, but he was now standing near the corner of the wall quietly.

"Mia?"

I ignored his confused look and directly walked towards Charley to stare at him.

So he grew so high, but he was just a small green seedling around palm size before…realizing it had been four years after that, I suddenly felt dazed, just like passing a long dream, and I could still smell the bitter fragrance of coffee now.

The new pot was bigger and heavier than the previous one, with plain and solid design. Bright sunshine shone on the dark green and lush leaves through the blind. I pushed the window open, and those branches and leaves spread out in fresh morning wind, swaying like greeting me.

He adapted to the new environment out of my expectation, which made me smile.

"Sorry, I did something casually, because I think you really like this plant, Mia. I got so much care from you, so I…"

Phoenix might see my odd face and followed me to get in.

"If you don't like it, shall I change it back?" he suggested.

"No, it's fine like that. Thanks." I stared at Charley bathing in the sunshine, "He looks happy because of bathing in so much sunshine."

"Oh, I think after changing a new pot, he will grow very tall soon."

"Yeah, he also needs to drink more amount of water."

Just like Charley couldn't get back to small pot after growth, I was not a small rookie any more. I used to follow veterans and looked at their big shadow, but now I also had my apprentice…although he looked a little uncapable, still, a very excellent apprentice.

I thought it was time to get my vision back from past memory.

It didn't mean I would forget Mr. Armando. On the contrary…the longer he wasn't with me, I realized it instead clearly that, because I had every day in the past with him, I became what I was now. The past had already carved in my deep soul little by little, so I didn't need to grasp the detailed memory, but I still wouldn't foget him.

…Under Phoenix's influence, I also seemed to start to plan something in my lifetime so casually.

"Oh, well, Phoenix."

"What's it, Mia? Do you need coffee?"

"No." I shook my head in front of the window, "It's about your friend."

He paused, "…That person?"

"Yes. After that day, I always felt one thing was contradictory. If he really don't want to meet or contact you, actually it's very simple. He just needs to tell you, 'Don't contact me.' As for letters, if he contacts the post office, he can reject and send them back. But from what you said, that person didn't do those things even once for as long as four years, did he?"

"…"

Phoenix widened his eyes, mouth slightly open, but he didn't say anything.

"If you concentrate on one thing too hard, sometimes you cannot see other things well, and this time, you need to think 'outside' the box."

"…Think 'outside' the box…"

Phoenix repeated in whisper.

I nodded gently.

"He can totally choose to do that, but he doesn't do it, so there is only one answer."

Because I knew it deeply, the loneliness to avoid meeting important person, and the loneliness to keep silent in condemn both in speech and writing. Although I didn't know why that young prosecutor put himself into such loneliness…maybe just like mother, probably something that changed his life greatly.

However, his contradictory feeling still showed up in his actions without any reservation.

And it was our work to find such contradiction.

He couldn't cut off from his friend. Was that because he didn't want to hurt his important friend? Or there was also a little expectation in that person's heart?

Anyway, either was not only Pheonix's self satisfaction.

I smiled and walked away from window, making two cups of morning coffee for me and Phoenix, leaving him standing there, confused.

Maybe in the near future, Phoenix would totally talked about the story of his friend - Prosecutor Edgeworth, and what was that story about?

Before that, I just needed to wait for him. When he felt confused or worried, I could stand out to remind him: Phoenix, if you believe in something, you cannot give it up until the bitter end.

Even just a small bird at first, it could still fly up to sky one day.

And it was the mentor's meaning for apprentice.  
(16)

The next day after that, as the return gift for my birthday, I also bought one thing for Phoenix. When receiving his gift, Phoenix showed surprising and shy look, rubbing his back head hard, awkward movements so adorable.

"I think the tie with this color fits for your suits, Phoenix, and it looks more energetic. The orginal one, how can I say it, well - I feel it's not so dynamic."

"T-Thanks, that's so embarrassed. Ah, it's red."

"Yes, because I like red."

"Oh, is it your lucky color, Mia?"

"Um…who knows, maybe."

Phoenix didn't know anything. He just thanked me and wore the tie. As I thought, the tie fitted for his suits.

"Phoenix, how about taking over our next request?" I smiled, "Then dress like that in court, in your first trial."

"Oh? Really? I can stand in court? Ah, I'm not so prepared-"

What was that color? Maybe it depended the view angle. But anyway, it couldn't change the fact that I liked this color.

I also bought a bunch of flowers and visited Mr. Armando in the hospital at that day.

In the empty ward, he slept quietly. After "that accident", after around one month, his hair became totally white during his sleep. According to the doctor, it was because the poison entered his central nervous system. Anyway, fortunately he survived, and now he was in vegetative state that needed medical power to keep necessary metabolism for living. If he was kept like that, he would suddenly recover consciousness in extremely small possibility, or he might die before that due to organ failure, or more likely he would sleep like that for a long time - I had to trust luck and waited for arrangement of fate quietly. No matter how many times I asked, doctor always sighed and replied like that.

So I hoped, felt desperate and lonely, and also cried hard. As for me, this ward was also a place for so much various memory. I used to hope to come here in the past, and I felt afraid to come here for other times.

After Dahlia Hawthorne's case was solved, in order to investigate my mother, I left Mr. Grossberg who dissuaded me and opened my law office myself. During the initial time for the law office, I also encountered various problems. One person's power was too small - I realized it so many times by the reality. When I felt troubled or cornered, I would sit in this ward and silently thought about his words to me. Those words supported me to move on, but they also made me sad and painful.

Why it was him?

Why it was me?

During the time when I asked myself internally again and again, I gradually realized that those questions were meaningless. No one wanted such result, but since it already happened, I had to face it. Even though some parts were unacceptable, I still needed to bring these to walk forward. Otherwise…

"If you get knocked down here, you will never stand up." I always felt he would told me like that.

It was not only bad things in the world.

After facing various things, It seemed that I could understand mother's words.

When I looked back sometimes, I felt I really walked so far before I knew it. And towards future, I would have new encounters, and in those new encounters, I could always see hope.

Now I could trim his messy hair in a calm mood.

My finger touched comfortable warmth for life. Touching his wrist, it showed strong pulse. Although his face was pale, he still showed solid lines. Because of sleep, he looked calm, and I wondered if he still had coffee aroma in his dream.

I still had very strong feeling for him, the same as before, even stronger than before.

I wanted to take these memory and affection to move forward.

No matter what happened, even it was the end of the world, I wouldn't be afraid at all.

If he woke up one day, I might cumulated so many things to tell him.

What I didn't say in the past, what happened during his sleep years, and one interesting thing about my current apprentice.

And where should I start?

"His name is Phoenix Wright, and he's a defense attorney…"

The afternoon summer breeze raised the pure white curtain quietly, and I whispered to him gently in long cicada chirps.


End file.
